


Starting Point

by orphan_account



Series: Cycle of Errors [1]
Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Light Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm really going to be a warrior like you?"She was almost disbelieving.He gave a slight nod,"That's the reason I adopted you, yes."Her tearful smile faded, "That's the only reason?"--Tigress gets a taste of how things are going to be.





	Starting Point

              "Let's go home now," The red panda instructed while picking up one of the wood dominoes with a blank expression.

 

The little girl he had trained to control her powerful strength gave a very loud, very excited cheer. Catching up with them in one jump, he smiled. But just for a second. Just so she couldn't see.

 

He kept his stern, cold demeanor throughout the whole walk home. Even when her childishness almost got to him.

 

"Stop acting like a sharp-toothed clown,"

 

He eventually commanded, when her childish nature shined through, almost edging a smile from him. Which was the last thing she needed if she'd be what he expected her to become.

 

The young cub silently fixed her feet in a position to match his, though she let her arms hang to the side instead of folded like his,

 

"Is that better, Shifu?" She started to walk gracefully and calmly. Just like he.

 

Shifu sighed with little emotion towards her attempt to please him, "You mustn't do that anymore."

 

Her ears faltered as confusion showed itself, "Do what?"

 

"It's _Master_ Shifu to you now," He stopped in his tracks but refused to meet her gaze, "I expect to be called that if I'm going to remain as your teacher."

 

The tiger's eyelids trembled, but did not close, it was a sign of tears. A sign of tears that could not go unnoticed by the both of them.

 

The master finally turned towards her, but kept his blankness and distance, "Do not cry, Tigress. Crying is useless to a warrior on the battlefield." 

 

She gave him a very shaky nod, understanding after months of his tells of battles and warriors.

 

"I apologize, Master Shifu," She struggled to remember the sudden title, "It's just nobody's ever been this nice to me before.

 

"I've taught felines before, you aren't the first," He looked back towards the path, keeping all emotions out of his tone, "Natural strength like yours is hard to acquire. I'd be a foolish man to not let you reach your full potential. Your strength can lead to something good, you know."

 

Tigress wiped her child tears away,

 

"I'm really going to be a warrior like you?" She was almost disbelieving.

 

He gave a slight nod,

 

"That's the reason I adopted you, yes."

 

Her tearful smile faded, "That's the only reason?"

 

Shifu ignored her pained voice.

 

"Come on," He commanded once more, "The night's going to fall sooner than your tears if you remain there like that."

 

Leaving the shock of his harshness behind; the young child couldn't stop herself from running after him.

 

"I won't ever fail you," She kept her eyes on the path, "I promise, master."'

 

He kept quiet.

 

 


End file.
